Visions Of Sundown
by BubblyAmi luvs SuperWhoLock
Summary: Alice is human and has been having visions of a certain blonde vampire every since she was a kid. What happens when a suppose figment of her imagination shows up in town? How will everything turn out for them both?
1. Chapter 1

_**New story. Sorry for starting a new one and not updating the ones I had but I can't help it! I totally have to get this out my head.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

Jasper glared out the car window as he thought about the upcoming day. It was once again his first day of high school, he was a junior this time. As was his "brother" Edward and "sister" Bella, while Emmett and Rosalie were Seniors. Carlisle ,their adopted father, had agreed with Esme, their adopted mother, to put them in those years that way they could stay in one spot for a little bit longer.

"Oh stop moping around, Jasper. It's just school." Emmett said from the back seat, he was holding Rosalie close to his chest and smiling.

"Shut up." The blonde southern vampire said with a sigh.

"Oh Jasper, it's only for a few hours.." Bella said kindly as she looked at him.

Jasper rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. He knew they were right but he was always worried that he would slip and have force his family to move once again. He hated being the reason that they had to uproot themselves and move on to another place sooner than they truly wanted.

"It's going to be fine, Jasper." Edward said as parked the car and cut the car off.

"Okay. Stay out my head." Jasper sighed softly.

They got out the car and Jasper watched as Edward and Bella got hands and then as Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie's thin waist. He walked by himself with his siblings and gave a soft sigh at the thought of being alone for the rest of his life. He wasn't really sure if he wanted a mate but he knew he didn't want to be the 5th wheel anymore.

Alice stepped out of the car and gave a wave to her cousin. She quickly hurried into the school, not wanting the rain to ruin her new, well new to her, shirt. Once inside the school she went to her locker and was greeted by the usual's. Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Eric, and Tyler.

"Ali!' Angela exclaimed when she saw her friend.

Alice smiled brightly as she hugged everyone. "Hey guys. How was your summers?" She listened to everyone rant and rave about their summers as she got her lucky opened and then started to get her belongings together. She had already gotten her class schedule so there was no need for her to go to the office. She closed her locker and smiled as she turned to look at her friends.

"And what did you do this summer Miss. Brandon? We all missed you." Mike said with a smile.

Alice sighed as she ran her fingers through her short locks. She had been in Mississippi with her Cousin this whole summer, visiting the parents that didn't want her. But she couldn't tell her friends that. They would think she was crazy if they were to ever find out about her past. "Well I went to visit some family with Ronnie."

"Oh did you have fun?" Tyler asked as he grabbed his dropped book bag.

Alice shrugged with a soft sigh. "It was..interesting. Come on let's get to class."

The group thankfully shared their first class of the day together, Trigonometry, and they were all dreading it..well all of them expect for Angela. She loved math.

"Hey Alice! Did you hear about the new family that moved into the house in the woods?" Jessica asked as she settled behind Alice.

Alice shook her head. "No..I just got back from Mississippi two days ago, Jess."

"Oh yeah. Well they are the Cullens. The doctor is some hot shot from Canada and his wife is some interior designer. They have like 5 kids, well 5 adopted kids. And get this." Jessica paused for dramatic effect. "They are all together."'

Alice blinked as she looked at her. "What do mean? Aren't they brothers and sisters..?"

"Well from what I understand one is the nephew of the wife..His name is Edward and he is with Bella. Bella is Emmett's little sister. Emmett and Bella's parents just dropped them off at the Cullen house, well that's what I heard. Emmett is with Rosalie. Rosalie and Jasper, the blondes, are twins. Jasper is the only single one." Jessica said with a smirk as she looked around.

"Well..the ones that are together aren't blood related so what's the big deal?" Alice asked as she started to doodle in her notebook.

"They live together!" Jessica exclaimed. "It's just weird." she huffed.

Alice rolled her eyes and looked up when she heard Jessica gasp beside her. "What?" she mumbled but before Jessica could explain Alice saw the source. Walking into the class had to be the most beautiful girl Alice ever seen. She was like super model..or even Greek goddess beautiful. The girl had lengthy blonde wavy hair, a body to die for and odd goldish eyes. Her eye's widened when a extremely handsome and extremely large guy with short brunette hair and the same goldish eyes came in behind her, holding the blonde's hips.

"That's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Swan." Jessica whispered as the girl and the guy passed her. "They are together."

Alice boldly turned to look at them and nods. "They look happy together." she blushed when she saw Emmett chuckle at her. She quickly turned back and looked at the front of the room. She felt a blush creep up her neck as sh heard Emmett's laugh once more. She blocked them out and let her mind wonder as she struggled to pay attention in her math class. Soon the bell rang and she went to her next class, which was Chem. She was okay in that class she frowned she realized it was assigned seats. "Oh come on we are freaking high schoolers not kindergartners.." she muttered as she looked for her name tag. She sat down in the middle of the classroom and looked at the name tag next to her. "Bella Swan." her eyes widen slightly as she looked around nervously. "Another Cullen." she whispered as she waited to see this girl come into the room. She looked up when the door opened once more and she nibbled her bottom lip, knowing that this had to be Bella. The girl was beautiful with brunette wavy hair, a slim figure and those same goldish eyes. She seemed kinda shy but nice. Alice gave her a bright smile when she sat down beside her. "Hi. Bella. I'm Alice."

Bella gave her a sheepish smile and replied. "Nice to meet you Alice."

Alice couldn't help but smile even more a little more at the sound of her voice. "It's nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

"Alaska." Bella replied with a soft smile.

"Ooh that must have been nice. I've never been there." Alice said with a bright smile. He suddenly winced as she rubbed her temples. She knew this pain and she couldn't believe it was coming at her right now, the meds were suppose to work. She rubbed her temples as she felt her eyes glaze over and she was hit with a vision.

_**She saw Bella and herself walking into the cafeteria and laughing and smiling at one another. **_

"_**Bella! Please it's only a little shopping trip." Alice whined.**_

_**Bella whined and shook her head. "You know I hate shopping, Alice."**_

"_**Please..please..come on your my best friend and we both have to look awesome for prom." Alice whispered with her best puppy dog face. **_

"_**Fine." Bella sighed**_

_**Alice squealed and hugged her tightly.**_

Alice blinked as she came out the vision, she realized that Bella had been talking to her. "What?"

"Are you okay? You just went out of it..." Bella replied with an concerned smile.

"No. I was just uhm daydreaming." Alice replied with a soft blush.

Bella nods her head and gave a smile."Oh that's okay...any information on this teacher?"

"Mr. Chirdon is pretty easy I heard. Just have to do the labs and turn it in online and you get an easy A." Alice replied as she rubbed her temples.

"Cool..are you sure you are okay?" Bella asked as she studied the smaller girl.

"Yes. Just a little headache I suppose." Alice replied softly as she looked down at schedule. "What's your next class, Bella?"

"Uhm lunch." Bella replied with a soft laugh.

"Mine too. Do you want to sit with me?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Oh thank you for the offer but I'm going to sit with my family...maybe, maybe you could join us." Bella offered with a soft smile.

"That would be nice. Thanks." Alice said with a bright smile. She and Bella continued to talk and get to know one another until the bell rang. "Well let's get to lunch. I'll show you the way." she stood up with a bright smile. She didn't want to think about her vision she had been getting visions for as long as she remembered and they were the causes of all the problems she had in the past. She tried to ignore them but it was hard at times especially when one that vivid hit her. She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled up at Bella as they walked into the cafeteria. "And this the wonderful Forks High School cafeteria."

Bella laughed and said. "So I'm taking the food isn't state of the art?"

Alice shook her head. "It matters who's cooking and what it is...looks like it's a pasta day." she took Bella to the line and handed her a tray. She watched as the girl got a simple salad. Alice shrugged and made herself a large plate of pasta.

"Can you even eat all that?" Bella teased.

"I may be tiny but I can throw down on some food." Alice replied with a giggle as she paid for her food and let Bella lead her to the table where her family sat. As she got closer she could see Rosalie and Emmett and one other. She looked towards the guy with bronze hair and blushed a little at the intense gaze he was giving Bella. That must be Edward she declared in her head. She winced as she was pulled into another vision.

"_**Oh please Edward! Please!" Alice sang as she looked at him.**_

"_**No stop pestering me, Alice." Edward snapped as he rubbed her hair. **_

"_**It's just a little car, Edward! It's just a yellow Porsche...please it's my birthday!" Alice declared as she looked up at him. **_

"_**Pixie stop bothering him." A southern voice drawled out as arms wrapped around her small waist. **_

"Alice! Hey, Alice are you okay?" Bella said as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"So-sorry." Alice replied as she gave a forced. "I just caught up in my thoughts...what were you saying?" she looked at Bella and then realized they had reached the table.

Edward was staring intently at her, not believing what he just saw in her mind. "I am Edward."

Alice stopped herself from saying I know. She gave him a smile. "Nice to meet you Edward."

"And you already know I'm Emmett." Emmett said with a bright smile, his arm around a rather pissed looking Rosalie.

"Rosalie." Rosalie huffed when Emmett gave her a nudge.

"Yes I know..nice seeing you guys..and nice meeting you Edward." Alice said with a smile. She sat down where Bella made room for her and looked at them.

"Sorry I was late...I had to stay after and talk with Mr.." A southern voice said as he stopped in mid-sentence as he was hit with the most wonderful smell ever. His eyes locked on the small girl sitting at their table and he fought for self control. He saw Edward tense next to her and he turned to look at brother.

Alice felt shivers go up and down her spine at the sound of the very familiar voice. She turned as her eyes went wide as she looked at the man in front of her. She stood up and just stared up at him, not believing this was happen. All these years and all the test she had to take, all the pain she went through and the cause of it was standing before her. Real and alive. "Jasper.." she muttered as she looked at him.

Jasper watched looked down at her startled by the sudden love that started to burst from her. "Do I uhm know you?" the bloodlust leaving him as he looked down at her.

Alice shook her head as she stared up at him. "No..not yet. But I totally know you Jasper..." she muttered as she looked towards the Cullens. She didn't even remember most of her visions, thanks to the meds, but she did remember Jasper and in every single one of her visions he was a vampire. She saw Edward tense and look at her strangely. How couldn't she have noticed this earlier when she saw them? When she first heard about them? She rubbed her temples as she took shaky steps away from them, away from Jasper. She looked up into his gold eyes and nibbled her bottom lip. "I gotta go." she turned and ran out of the cafeteria.

"What was all that about?" Bella whispered to Edward.

"We need to go now." Edward hissed as he looked at all of them.

"Why?" Rosalie asked with wide eyes.

"That girl knows about us...all of us especially Jasper.."Edward replied as they all stood up.

"How?" Jasper asked as they hurried out the other doors.

Edward sighed as they got to the car and he looked around once more. "She's a psychic or something like that. She's been having of you for a long time, Jasper. And from what I can tell she is meant to be with you.."

"Well hell." Emmett muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow thanks for the reviews everyone! Here is the next chapter XD**_

_**I don't own Twilight**_

"What do you mean she is meant for me?" Jasper hissed as they got to the parking lot.

"From what I saw in her head she has been having visions about you for years know. She thought about meds and how everyone thought she was crazy but her thought were going a mile a minute. I could barely understand and process everything." Edward replied as he unlocked the car.

"Wow. Maybe she is crazy. She has visions?" Rosalie sniffed as she looked around.

"Yeah. They are real I saw them for myself and it is fascinating. Never saw anything like it." Edward murmured. "Here she comes." he muttered before he got into the car.

Alice rushed to the parking lot as she talked on the phone to her cousin. "No! I don't know can you please just come get me, Ronnie. Please I just can't be here right now..." she was silent as she listened to her cousin bitch and rave. "Fine! Fine I'll fucking walk." she hissed as she pressed the end button on her Iphone. She was breathing hard as she looked around. She saw the Cullens staring at her and she pale quickly and rubbed her temples and quickly walked through the parking lot and started to walk home, a rough 15 mile walk.

Jasper watched the small pixie girl walk. "We should give her a lift."

.

"You can't be serious, Jasper! I saw the look on your face when you smelt her there is no way she is getting in this car, you'll probably kill the kid." Rosalie snapped.

"He won't." Edward muttered as he looked at Jasper. "I was reading his mind..he forgot about the bloodlust when she looked at him."

"Aww." Emmett teased.

Jasper threw him a look and said. "Come on. It's going to rain." his voice soft as he watched the girl get farther and farther away. "Besides..we have to talk to her anyway."

Edward nods and threw the large truck into gear and turned out the school parking lot and was pulling up beside Alice in no time.

Jasper rolled down his window and said. "Need a ride."

Alice shivered at the sound of his voice but shook her head, not talking because she didn't want to cry.

"Come on, darlin. It looks like it's gonna rain." Jasper said softly.

Alice bit her bottom lip as she turned to look at him she felt that all too familiar shock down her spine as their eyes connected. "Fine.." she mumbled as she got to the car. She could never ever say no to him. She glared when she saw Edward chuckle. "Stay out of my head." she blushed and quickly looked up at at Jasper as he opened the door for her. "You okay?"

Jasper helped her into the car and raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I am fine..why are you asking?"

Alice settled in the seat and kept her eyes on him. "I well uhm blushed..I know how my blood affects you."

Jasper glared slightly as he shut the door behind him. "And how would you know that."

"Vision. I was 4 sitting on the swing in my background when I was hit with a vision of you killing me..We were in the parking lot. No one was there and I slipped and cut my arm and you just.." Alice closed her eyes as the memory of the vision hit her.

Jasper winced and shook his head when he felt her pain. "I wouldn't hurt you." he frowned at himself wondering why he said that. Why didn't he want to hurt her?

Edward smirked as he read his brothers mind and he started to drive. "Where to Alice?"

Alice told him her address and nibbled her bottom lip at the tension in the air. She felt her eyes glaze as she was hit with another vision.

"_**You can't be serious Alice!" Rosalie screeched. **_

_**Alice giggled and danced around the blonde vampire. "It's going to be so fun, Rosie!"**_

_**Rosalie squealed and hugged the smaller girl. "You are the best."**_

"_**I know." Alice replied with a giggle.**_

Alice blinked as she came out her vision. She looked back towards Rosalie and gave her best smile but she quickly turned away when the blonde girl simply gave her a frosty glare. _Yeah like that vision is going to come true. _

"You never know, Alice. She can be a nice person. Deep..deep down." Edward chuckled.

"Stay out of my head, Edward." Alice sang as she gave a soft smile. She felt her attention drawn back to Jasper and she looked at him.

Jasper had been staring at her the entire time. "Okay. So tell me about well everything."

"What do you mean by everything? Because if you want my life story it's pretty simple.." Alice replied softly as she looked down at her hands.

"How can you have these visions and how do they work?" Jasper decided to take each vision one at a time for her.

"Well I don't know how I can have them. But they are pretty complicated most of the times because they work on decisions. They are not concrete because the future can always change in a instant." Alice struggled to make sense. She smiled in relief when he smiled and gave her a nod.

"Okay..how long have you been having them?" Jasper asked.

"My first one came to me when I was 4."

Jasper cut her off. "The one with me killing you?"

"No." Alice shook her head with a soft smile. "That one came later. My first one came when I was four. I was sitting on my bed trying to tie my shoe and all I saw was your face and you were laughing about something. Then me, well older me, pecked your cheek and laughed." she blushed as she looked towards him.

"Are allll your visions about him?" Emmett asked.

"No, Emmett. I've had visions about all of you. My visions of you usually include laughter and pranks and well some outlandish jokes." Alice giggled.

"Awesome." Emmett ruffled her hair with a bright smile. He didn't care if she was a human or not. Having her in the car felt right to him so he didn't care.

"And there was a lot of hair ruffling." Alice muttered. She looked towards Bella and gave her a smile. "Me and you are going to be best friends...we are going to shop and talk and that stuff."

Bella sheepishly smiled and shook her head. "I hate shopping."

"You say that now." Alice replied with a smirk. "Edward is going to teach me the piano...I won't be as nearly good as he is." _We are also going to be very close, you'll be like the big brother_ _I always wanted. _ She thought to him.

"That's nice." Edward replied with a crooked smile.

"And let me guess we are going to be the best as friends as well.." Rosalie snored from the back.

"No actually. We are going to be sisters." Alice said sternly as she turned to look at the blonde vampire. She held her gaze until something out the window caught her eye. She frowned and leaned forward to poke Edward in the shoulder. She blinked at the cold hardness of it. "Hey! Where are we going..?"

"Don't you trust us?" Edward replied as he moved closer to his house, he knew Carlisle and Esme would want to hear about and actually meet Alice.

"Of course. With everything." Alice replied straightly. She sighed as she looked towards Jasper and gave him a soft smile.

"And what are we going to be Alice..?" Jasper asked as he looked into her green eyes.

Alice leaned closer to him and shook her head as she let herself pour all the love that had gathered out of her since she first started to see him. She nibbled her bottom lip as she waited for his response.

Jasper nods his head as he was hit with the love she had for him. Though it still kind of confused him he knew what she spoke was right. He could feel having her close to him was the right thing. He didn't even care about the blood that coursed through her body because he could never dream of harming a hair on her little head. He stared into her eyes and let his love pour into her slowly, not wanting to frigthen her off.

Alice gave the brightest smile she could and threw her arms around, carefully, and giggled happily. "Back at ya Jazzy."

"What?" Emmett asked confused.

"Oh nothing, Emmy." Alice sang with a giggle. She knew that her and Jasper's relationship couldn't be understood by anyone that wasn't herself or Jasper. She beamed even more at the thought of that and looked at him once more.

Jasper smiled as he looked at her he only pulled his eyes away when the car stopped. He blinked and looked out the window.

Alice looked out the window and smiled when she saw Carlisle and Esme. She unlocked the door and jumped out the car and ran over to them. "Carlisle! Esme!" she hugged them both ass gently yet as fiercely as she could.

Carlisle and Esme both blinked but hugged the small raven haired girl back. "He-hello, dear." Esme replied as she stroked her back gently, her motherly instincts coming over her.

Alice smiled brightly as she took a step back, she saw she had been joined by the others.

"Carlisle, Esme this is Alice." Jasper said with a soft smile on his lips

"Pleasure to finally meet you in person." Alice replied with a bright smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update but I lost m mojo or something and the direction I was going with most of my stories. But I think I'm back on track again! Oooh and I'm getting my own laptop soon so I'll be able to update quickly and not have to worry about waiting for the family laptop to be free. So anywho please read and review!**_

_**I don't own Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. **_

Alice smiled brightly up at Esme and Carlisle, she could feel tears came to her eyes as she looked at the two loving figures before she. Over the years she had plenty of visions of Carlisle and Esme and every single one of them have been wonderful and just showed how much the two of the genuinely nice and caring people.

Esme saw the tears in the strange girl's large brown eyes as she gave her a kind smile as she wiped her cheek.

Carlisle watched the love of his life and the girls interact. "So you must be Alice?"

Alice blinked and looked away from Esme's kind gaze and nods her head. "Yes. I'm Alice…Like I said it's finally nice to meet you two in person. All of as a matter of fact."

Carlisle chuckled and nods his head. "Nice to meet you as well Alice. Please come inside so we can all discuss things."

"Okay. There is plenty to discuss." Alice said as she stepped regretfully out of Esme's loving embrace. She took in a soft breath to steady herself and she smiled when she felt a larger hand grasp her smaller one. She tilted her head to look up at Jasper and she gave him a big smile. "Hello."

Jasper had watched Alice with his "parents." And he found himself smiling on the inside and even smiling a little on the outside. He waited until Carlisle invited her in before he stepped forward and grasped her hand gentle, marveling at how tiny her hand was compared to him, hell how tiny she was compared to him. He felt his small smile becoming a little bigger when she spoke to him and he nods his head towards. "Follow me darling." He started walking to the door, which he opened for her and let her walk in first.

Alice looked around the Cullen household and couldn't believe just how beautiful it was. She knew it was beautiful but her visions did not give this home justice. She looked at the paintings and the sculptures and found herself getting a little bit taken away with the beauty simplicity of everything. She blushed a little when she turned to look at the Cullen's remembering that they were indeed in the room with her.

Jasper felt himself tense when he saw and smelt the blood that rushed to her cheeks. He took in a slight breath through his mouth and looked away from him.

Edward stood by his brother's side and held his arm in a strong grip.

Alice watched them both and shook her head silently as she moved closer to Jasper, ignoring the looks Edward was throwing at her. She stood on her tip toes and placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. She let all her love, admiration, adoration and trust of him pour into him and she smiled up at him.

"Ali.." Jasper whispered in shock as he felt her emotions. He could feel everyone else's emotions but with Alice it was different. It was more intense for him and he was actually starting to like it.

"Jazz." Was the only reply she gave him before she looked towards Edward. "You can let go of his arm. He isn't going to hurt me. He would never hurt me, right Jazz?"

"Never." Jasper declared in a soft voice as he let his thoughts wonder to what was happening between him and this little psychic pixie.

Edward let his hand drop from Jasper's arm and he raised an eyebrow as he took a step away from his brother. "Okay."

"Okay. Am I the only one here that wants to know some answers." Rosalie asked as she moved to sit down on the couch.

Emmett sat down beside her and quickly pulled his mate into his lap and held her close to his body. "Yeah. I'm with Rose with this one."

Alice nibbled her bottom lip as she shifted a little on her feet. "What else do you want to know? I've told you just about everything in the car." She smiled as Jasper got her hand and the anxiety she felt just melted away. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze to show her thanks.

"Could you tell us maybe.." Esme said with a gentle tone as she looked towards Alice happily. She knew nothing about the girl but she liked seeing how Alice and Jasper interacted with one another. She found it endearing and she knew just by looking at them that something was going on. This was strange because she wouldn't think Jasper to be on to let anyone but his family in.

Alice nods her head with the softest blush. "Oh yes. I'm sorry, Esme. Well uhm…" she took in a deep breath and smiled. "I'm Alice Brandon. 17 years old and I have visions. I've been having them since I was four years old."

"Visions? That is most interesting." Carlisle said with awe. He had never encountered a human with a ability like this before. "How do these visions work? What have you seen?"

Alice gave a smile as Jasper led her over to a couch so she could sit down. "Well. They are like dreams I guess but I'm wide awake. I just see them. My visions are possible outcomes and they often change because people change their minds quite frequently. And as for your second question I've seen a lot. They started out to be out Jasper and then they moved towards everyone else. After the first year or so I just had random visions about things."

"They started off with Jasper?" Esme asked intrigued.

Alice nods her head and flashed Jasper a bright smile. "Yes. He was the first vision I had and he was in many more of them. We are meant to be together. Fated." She gave a firm nod of her head as she turned away from Jasper to look at Esme and Carlisle.

Esme was mirroring Alice's exact smile and she gushed. "Oh dear that is utterly wonderful! See Jasper. I told you there was someone out there for you. You just had to wait and find her. But it seems she was the one that found you."

Jasper ducked his head and shook it with the slightest grin. "Yes. I suppose you speak the truth."

Alice giggled as she shook her head and rubbed his hand. "Of course she does."

"Okay. That's sweet and all but I still don't know about this." Rosalie stated as she looked at everyone in the room before her amber eyes settled on Alice.

"What don't you know about Rosalie?" Edward asked from the wall. He had is arm around Bella's waist and was kissing her head every so often.

"She is a human! You already know this couldn't possibly end well." Rosalie nearly hissed.

Alice moved to speak but she could feel the tingles at her temples . She knew she was going to go into a vision.

"**Ali-baby. Are you sure about this?" Jasper asked unsurely as he looked around the woods. **

"**Of course I'm sure, Jazz." Alice replied as she wrapped her small arms around his waist. "What..are you doubting my sight?" she teased with an raised eyebrow.**

**Jasper blinked and quickly shook his head as he looked down at her. "No of course not, darling. I just don't want you getting hurt or anything."**

**Alice laughed as she looked towards him. She had blood red eyes and a happy expression on her face. "Oh please. You worry far too much, Major." She gave him a peck on the lips before she leapt from the second story window and soared through the air before she landed quite some way from the house. "You coming, major!" she called as she started to move like a blur through the woods.**

Alice blinked a few times as she felt her eyes unglazed and she ran her fingers through her hair happily.

"Alice! Are you okay? What happened?" Esme asked worriedly. Since she hadn't been in the car she hadn't witnessed one of her visions yet and it scared her to see the glazed expression on the young girls face.

"Oh. No worries, Esme. I'm just fine. It was a vision." Alice said with a bright smile. "Rosalie. No worries. This." She indicated between her and Jasper. "Will always end well. No matter how many different versions I've seen. We've always ended well." She added as she tilted her head to look up at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice was cuddled beside Jasper on the couch in the Cullen home. It had been almost a month since she had laid eyes on him, well officially, and they were acting as if they had known each other for years. This was kind of true since she has been having visions of him for years and knew just about everything about him. She smiled at the thought and cuddled closer to him as they watched some movie, she shivered a little at being so close to his cold body.

Jasper caught the shiver and like a gentleman placed a throw cover over her body. He smiled when he was rewarded with one of her signature Alice smiles and he kissed her head gently. "What time is your aunt expecting you home?"

Alice frowned a little when her aunt was mentioned but she replied. "I told her we were working on a project and that I'll be back home before it got too late. It's not like she cares anyway." She sighed softly.

Jasper knew all too well about her aunt and her uncaring ways and general mistreat of Alice. "Honey, why don't you live with your parents?" he had been wondering this for a while now but he never really brought it up because he knew it must have been a difficult subject for her. He knew this to be right when she tensed beside him and her feelings went from content to sadness and anger.

"My parents didn't take to kindly to me being able to see the future. I was born in Mississippi right in the Bible belt and my parents were convinced I was some sort of an demon or something. So after many church visits and lectures and all that crap my aunt finally stepped in and took me when she heard they put me in the nut house." Alice whispered as she twisted a bracelet on her fingers. "She came and picked me up from the nut house when I was 10 years old and I've been with her ever since. We go back during the summers because my aunt misses Biloxi and I'm forced to sit at the same table as the parents that won't even acknowledge me."

Jasper held her close and kissed her head and sent her calm and love. "I'm sorry for bringing up."

"It's okay, Jazz…you have a right to know about my past." Alice replied with a soft sigh. "And it may seem like my aunt cares but she doesn't. She only keeps me because of the money my grandmamma gives her to keep me. Money I don't even see." She sighed and placed her head. "My family is all kinds of messed up that why when I was younger loved getting visions of you guys because it was like you guys were there for me." She whispered with a soft blush.

Jasper tensed only a little at the smell of her blood but smiled down at her. "No need to be embarrassed, love." He whispered against her head.

Alice nods her head and gave a soft smile. "Thanks, Jazzy. Any more questions?"

Jasper tapped his chin as he thought and he shook his head. "Not that I can think of at the moment but I shall ask when I have something."

"And I'll be ready to answer." Alice said as she tilted her head to look up at him lovingly.

Jasper smiled as they looked into each other eyes for a bit before he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you, Ali."

"And I love you, Jazzy." Alice whispered against his lips. She kissed him gently before she pulled back and placed her head on his shoulder. She started to giggle as she looked towards the large TV screen.

"What's funny, darling?" Jasper asked with a smile on his face.

"I have no clue what is going on this movie." Alice replied as she looked at the screen and then at him.

Jasper laughed and nods his head in agreement. "I was hoping you were paying attention. You are the one that wanted to watch this movie after all." He teased as he gently poked her in the nose.

Alice laughed and tilted her head to kiss his wrist. "Oh hush. You wanted to watch it just as much as I did. I would say we could start it over but I highly doubt we will be attention any more than we already did."

Jasper nods his head in agreement and got her hand and laced their fingers together. "What shall we do then, Miss. Brandon?"

Alice smiled and before she answered she slipped into a vision.

_**Alice and Jasper were walking hand in hand in the forest and both of them seemed content and happy. **_

"_**I love this little place." Alice replied as she sat down on a fallen log near a waterfall. **_

"_**That's because it's beautiful." Jasper whispered as he looked at her.**_

_**Alice blushed and whispered. "And it's our place. I love being here with you."**_

"_**And I just love you." Jasper replied as he leaned down and kissed her gently.**_

Jasper waited patiently for her to come out of the vision and smiled when he felt her happiness and he knew it was a good vision. "What?" he asked when he saw her eyes unglazed and focus right on him.

"Come on." Alice said as she stood up and grabbed his hand. "We are going on a walk."

"A walk where?" Jasper asked as he stood and walked towards the door, making sure to open it for her first.

"To our place." Alice replied with a smile.

Jasper smiled and started to walk into the forest with her hand in his own. He had found this place a while, like when they first moved there, and it was where he went to think and to just be alone. He took Alice there when he was comfortable enough to have her alone with him and he knew he would bring her back for more after he saw the delighted and awe look in her face and felt her emotions. Once Alice had been there she had declared it their spot and he couldn't agree more.

(**Hiya! Thanks for reading and all that jazz…there is going to be three more chapters to this story. I was going to keep it all lovey dovey but then I changed my mind cause I love me some drama XD. So once again thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you think…**

**p.s sorry for taking so long to update but I finally have my own laptop and internet so I shall be updating more regularly on just about all my stories and even starting new ones)**


	5. Chapter 5

Alice sighed as she stirred around the mashed potatoes on her plate.

"What's wrong, darling?" Jasper asked as he looked at his petite girlfriend. He could tell as soon as he picked her up that from morning from her house that something was wrong with her. But every time he asked she would just shake her head and give him a small smile.

"Yeah. You've been off today, short stuff." Emmett replied as he ruffled her hair carefully.

Alice swats at his hand and rolled her eyes as she fixed her messy hair to the style she liked. "It's nothing. Just thinking about a lot of things."

Jasper looked expectantly to Edward. "Well what is she thinking about?"'

Alice glared slightly at Jasper and then at Edward. "Don't ask him what I'm thinking about. When I want you to know I'll tell you." She snapped. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair once more and stood up. "I gotta go do some human things." She dumped her tray and walked out of the cafeteria.

Jasper just sat there with slightly wide eyes. She never snapped at him like that before so he knew whatever was bothering her was bad. He looked to Edward for help with the situation. "What should I do? What's wrong with her?" his voice soft.

"You have to wait for her to come to you, Jasper. I know it can be hard but you just have to wait." Edward replied as he stirred his spoon in the fruit cup that lay on his plate.

Jasper groaned a little and placed his head down on the table. He thought today would get better but it didn't. It seemed like Alice was avoiding him and he had no clue what he had done to make her do this. He was at his wits end by time they got home. "She didn't even let me drive her home." He muttered.

"Yes. We know, Jazz. You've been saying this since we left the school." Rosalie replied with an eyeroll. "I'm sure everything is fine. Calm down." She followed them into the living room.

Jasper shook his head. "You don't understand. She's avoiding me. What if she changed her mind or.." he stopped talking when he caught her scent and he looked towards the door as Alice walked inside. "Alice." he murmured as he stood up.

"Hey, Jazz. I'm sorry for acting so horrible to you." Alice whispered softly as she ducked her head and looked down at her feet.

Jasper had her in his arms in a blink of an eye and he kissed her head gently. "It's okay, darling."

Alice shook her head and sniffed softly. "No . It's not okay." She buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his cool body. "I have to go."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Go. But you just got here." He frowned a little confused.

"No. I have to go to Mississippi for a week." Alice whispered as she looked up at him.

"What's so bad about Mississippi?" Emmett asked with a frown. "I've been there it isn't that bad of a place." He smirked a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"My parents live in Mississippi. They hate me and told me multiple times that they never want to see me again." Alice replied with a sigh as she grabbed Jasper's hand and moved to the couch so she could talk to all of them. She knew it was time for them to know about where she came from and how fucked up her past really was.

"I wouldn't call it that." Edward said as he ran his fingers through Bella's hair.

"You weren't there and you didn't live it." Alice replied as she looked at him. "So you don't know what it was like and I'm telling you it was fucked up."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie huffed as she looked at Alice with an eye-roll. "I hate it when you guys have those secret conversations. So annoying."

"You are annoying. Now shut up and let her talk." Jasper nearly hissed at his sister.

Alice gave a soft smile and sighed as she ran her fingers through her messy black strands. "Okay like I said my parents live in Mississippi. When I was younger I use to tell them about my visions and stuff and they basically thought I was a demon. I went to church every day. I had to listen to lecture after lecture from different priest. I was forced to these special camps for troubled youth." She frowned and sighed. "And when I was 10 they put me in an asylum. I was there for about a month and it was horrible. My aunt picked up after that and she's kept me because of the money my grandmother sends her."

The Cullen's were silent as they listened to her story and remained silent when she finished. Thy weren't sure of what to say or react without making her feel worse.

"Oh darling. Why on earth would your aunt take you back there for a week?" Esme said as she came into the room. She had just gotten back from a meeting and she had overheard the whole thing.

"Because my grandma is sick and close to dying and that means the whole family is going to be there just to see what they can get out of it." Alice spat. She sighed as she took in a calming breath. "I have to go and stay in my old bedroom for a week and remember all that things they put me through." She brought her knees to her chest and started to sniffle again as tears gathered in her eyes.

Jasper brought her into his lap and kissed her head gently. "It's going to be okay, darling."

"How do you know th-" Alice started but she was cut off with a vision. She came out of it and shook her head. "No..no way, Jasper. You aren't going down there again."

Jasper shook his head and wiped her tears. "I am because you need me too. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, love." He whispered as he kissed her head.

Alice sighed softly and sunk into his embrace. She just hoped she could make sure the same for him.


End file.
